The Winter Rhapsody
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Seandainya saja Xing Lu tidak pernah bertemu dengan Razette, entah akan sesepi apa hidupnya sekarang. Tapi, Xing Lu bahagia saat bersama makhluk cantik itu daripada sebelum bertemu dengannya…CastorXRazette. Canon. Cover Design from Zerochan. Mind Read and Review?


Yahoo minna-_san_! Fanfic kedua di fandom ini! _boku_ kali ini buat CastorRazette. Oke, minna-_san_! _Happy reading and please review!_ ^-^

* * *

Seorang uskup muda berambut coklat kemerahan nampak tengah menuju ke arah air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah gereja. Mata coklatnya yang berada di balik kacamata bundar yang dikenakannya tidak teralihkan dari sosok cantik yang tengah menunggunya di kolam air mancur. Sosok duyung _noelle_ berambut _pink_ cerah yang tengah bersenandung riang, nampak begitu senang melihat kedatangan sang uskup—yang bernama Castor—tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Razette," panggil Castor lembut seraya membelai rambut _pink_ lembut milik duyung itu. "Ayo, sudah waktunya untuk misa!" ajaknya seraya mengacungkan seragam suster pada duyung berambut _pink_ itu. Duyung bernama Razette itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengenakan seragam yang diberikan oleh Castor.

Setelah selesai mengenakan baju itu, Razette mengikuti langkah anggun Castor menuju ke ruang misa. Diam-diam Castor memperhatikan sosok cantik yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan menyunggingkan senyum manis. Castor berpikir, apakah mungkin dia bisa terus bersama Razette seperti sekarang jika 'peristiwa itu' tidak terjadi?

* * *

#

#

**The Winter Rhapsody**

**[Karena nyanyianmulah yang mengobati kesepian di hatiku…]**

**Disclaimer : 07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino****  
****Rated : T****  
****Genre : Hurt/Comfort-Romance****  
****Main Characters : Castor-Razette****  
****Note : Canon, Missing Scene dari Kapitel 31-32, typo(s), maybe OOC****  
****Summary : Seandainya saja Xing Lu tidak pernah bertemu dengan Razette, entah akan sesepi apa hidupnya sekarang. Tapi, Xing Lu bahagia saat bersama makhluk cantik itu daripada sebelum bertemu dengannya…**

#

#

* * *

Sosok ramping pemuda itu melangkah tanpa suara ke arah halaman depan. Mata coklat di balik kacamatanya tertuju lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Hampa. Datar. Kosong. Yang ada di benak pemuda itu hanyalah… memeberikan perintah pada para pelayan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, mengecek, dan membereskan pekerjaan para pelayan dan juga 'pekerjaan' yang akan dilakukannya lusa, dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan karyanya.

"Tuan Muda Xing Lu!" seru seorang pelayan muda pada sosok pria ramping di depannya. Pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan yang disapa Xing Lu itu menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah pelayan yang memanggilnya dan tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya. "Maaf, saya terlambat melaporkan! Kelompok perampok yang hendak menyerang Klan Raggs sudah kami bereskan," ucapnya di sela-sela napasnya yang menderu.

Xing Lu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata datar, "Baguslah. Terima kasih, Sei lan." Ia lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sebelum berjalan jauh, Xing Lu menoleh ke arah Sei Lan dan berkata, "Sehabis ini, kau datang ke kamarku dan bawakan aku the hijau, ya?"

Sei Lan yang semula terdiam, terlonjak kaget dengan permintaan Xing Lu dan menjawab, "Ah! Baik, Tuan Muda!"

Setelah Sei Lan beranjak dari tempatnya, Xing Lu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Saat melintasi taman di halaman tengah yang berada di depan kamarnya, mata coklatnya menangkap siluet wanita anggun yang tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya. Xing Lu membungkukkan sedikit tubunya, memberi hormat pada wanita itu—Lady Hausen—ibu Xing Lu, setelah itu tanpa berkata apa-apa Xing Lu bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, namun saat melihat matanya… siapapun pasti akan tahu kalau Xing Lu sangat kesepian.

Sei Lan yang memperhatikan sikap Xing Lu dari kejauhan sangat memahami bahwa majikannya itu sangat tertutup dengan orang lain, dan tidak pernah membuka dirinya untuk siapapun. Termasuk pada orang tuanya. Xing Lu Hausen tidak pernah punya sahabat, teman, atau apalah namanya untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang kosong, monoton, hampa, dan menyedihkan. Yang Sei Lan tahu, majikannya itu dididik dengan disiplin keras oleh Xing Fa Hausen—ayahnya Xing Lu. Sehingga jangankan untuk memiliki teman, ingin bermanja-manja ataupun sekedar bercengkrama dengan ibunya saja Xing Lu tidak bisa.

Sei Lan memejamkan mata hitamnya sejenak dan menuju ke kamarnya Xing Lu. Walau ia tak yakin bisa meredam kegelisahan atau mengusir rasa sepi yang dialami oleh Xing Lu, setidaknya ia bisa mendengarkan apa-apa yang dikeluhkan oleh anak muda berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

#

%

#

Sei Lan memperhatikan benda yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Xing Lu di kamarnya dengan takjub. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan boneka porselen tertata rapi di lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Sei Lan mengambil salah satu dari boneka itu dan membelai lembut rambut boneka di tangnnya. Sangat halus dan begitu detil, persis seperti aslinya. Sei Lan menoleh ke arah sang pembuat boneka—yang masih dengan seriusnya menekuri pekerjaannya untuk membuat boneka yang lain—dan memuji hasil karya tuannya itu.

"Boneka-boneka hasil karya Anda… semuanya bermodelkan Nyonya Besar ya, Tuan Muda," komentar Sei Lan kagum.

Xing Lu menatap hampa boneka yang masih ia kerjakan di depannya dan menyahut ucapan Sei Lan tanpa ekspresi, "Karena Ibu adalah milik Ayah, maka aku ingin membuat Ibu untuk diriku sendiri…"

Sei Lan terheran-heran dengan ucapan majikannya itu dan tanpa sadar, ia pun berkomentar, "Tuan Muda, itu namanya _Mother_…" sebelum Sei Lan menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia segera membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Xing Lu mendelik tajam ke arah Sei Lan dan melayangkan _death glare_ andalannya, "Kau bilang apa, Sei Lan?"

Sei Lan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab cepat, "Ti, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Tuan Muda!"

Xing Lu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah boneka yang sedang dikerjakannya. Menatap sendu karyanya dan berujar sedih, "Aku harap, begitu boneka ini selesai… maka seluruh perasaanku akan tersimpan di tubuh mereka dan akan disucikan kembali. Kelak ketika hal itu terkabul, aku ingin agar diriku bisa merasakan cinta yang bisa merubah kehidupanku."

Sei Lan mendengarkan curahan hati majikannya itu dengan penuh perhatian. Ia sangat memahami bahwa Xing Lu sangat menginginkan teman—tidak, mungkin majikannya itu sangat membutuhkan seorang wanita yang bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Seseorang yang mempu mengusir rasa sepi di hati Xing Lu dan mencairkan kebekuan di hatinya.

'_Tapi, wanita macam apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati Tuan Muda?'_ batin Sei Lan bingung.

#

%

#

Xing Lu menjalani rutinitas hariannya untuk mencari, memburu dan membunuh para pemberontak yang merencanakan kudeta ataupun pembunuhan terhadap anggota keluarga Kerajaan Raggs. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Tanpa rasa kasihan.

Dalam benaknya hanya ada keinginan untuk mengabdi pada Kerajaan Raggs. Mewujudkan harapan ayahnya, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengecewakan Sang Ayah—Xing Fa Hausen.

Meski demikian, Xing Lu tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sepi di hatinya. Topeng dingin tanpa perasaannya selalu dia kenakan untuk menutupi kerinduannya akan kasih sayang atau apapun yang dia rasa bisa mengubah dunianya. Dunianya yang gersang, hampa, kosong, dan dingin.

Kadang Xing Lu mengajak bonekanya berbicara dan Sei Lan yang melihatnya kadang merasa geli sendiri, apalagi saat mendengar majikannya itu berkata seperti ini, "Nona Boneka, menurutmu apakah aku bisa menemukan wanita idamanku? Kalau bisa, aku ingin dia mengisi hari-hariku di penjara yang sepi dan dingin ini."

Mendengar hal itu, Sei Lan tak kuasa menahan tawanya dan sebagai hadiah dari sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu Sei Lan berhak mendapatkan lemparan pisau bertubi-tubi dari Xing Lu. Sei lan segera menghindari serangan mendadak dari majikannya itu dengan gesit, dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Nampaknya Sei Lan lupa, kalau ia tak boleh bersikap sembarangan di depan Xing Lu yang sedikit temperamen di balik sikapnya yang dingin.

Sepeninggal Sei Lan, Xing Lu terhenyak di kursinya dan merenung. Apakah yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini untuk mengabdikan dirinya untuk Kerajaan Raggs sudah benar? Apakah keputusannya untuk menjadi kepala keluarga yang diakui oleh seluruh klan sudah benar? Kalau memang benar ia sudah melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan tuntutan yang ada, kenapa masih ada rasa tidak puas dalam dirinya? Dia merasa ada yang kurang, dan dia harus mencari cara untuk menutupinya.

Xing Lu menghela napas panjang. Hatinya merasa sedikit terhibur saat tangan-tangan rampingnya mulai mengerjakan boneka porselen yang belum selesai ia buat…

#

%

#

Hari terus berganti, dan suatu ketika Xing Lu mendapatkan tugas untuk memusnahkan sekelompok orang yang merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap keluarga Kerajaan Raggs. Maka berangkatlah Xing Lu dan pasukannya ke kediaman pemberotak tersebut untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

Sesampainya di kediaman para pemberontak… Xing Lu menendang pintu kastil itu dan menerobos masuk. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam kastil itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat sekelompok orang asing masuk ke wilayah pribadi mereka.

"Siapa kalian? ! Berani sekali menginjakkan kaki di kastil kami!" hardik salah seorang dari pemberontak itu seraya menunjuk ke arah Xing Lu dan pasukannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Xing Lu langsung menghunuskan pedangnya dan dengan gerakan yang tak tertangkap oleh mata… lengan si pemuda yang tadi menunjuknya sudah terpotong oleh pedang Xing Lu. Suara jeritan kesakitan yang menyayat hati keluar dari mulut sang penjahat.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Berani sekali kalian menginjakkan kaki di wilayah ini dan membuat kekacauan. Jangan harap kalian bisa menyentuh seujung jari pun anggota keluarga Kerajaan Raggs," ucap Xing Lu dingin. Tak tergambar ekspresi apapun di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu.

Salah satu dari pemberontak itu tersentak dan berseru, "Ka, kau? ! Jangan-jangan kau… pasukan khusus pelindung keluarga kerajaan? !"

Xing Lu tak menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut dan langsung menebas leher si penjahat tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan pedangnya. "Kau tak perlu tahu itu," jawab Xing Lu tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah membereskan pengganggu-penggangu yang berjaga di pintu depan, Xing Lu segera memeberi isyarat untuk menyerang. Anggota pasukannya Xing Lu segera berpencar ke seluruh penjuru kastil untuk memburu para pemberontak yang bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Xing Lu segera bergerak secepat kilat menyusuri lorong di kastil. Pedang pusaka warisan keluarganya tergenggam erat di tang kirinya. Tujuannya hanya satu, membunuh gembong dari para pemberontak yang bersembunyi di dalam kastil yang kini ia dan pasukannya masuki. Namun, sekelompok orang menghadang perjalanan Xing Lu dan berseru garang ke arahnya.

"Itu dia penyusupnya! Serang!"

Orang-orang berwajah garang dan berpakaian setelah jas hitam-hitam itu segera menyerang Xing Lu dengan senjata mereka. Namun Xing Lu bisa berkelit dengan cepatnya dan membalas semua serangan mereka dengan pedangnya. Dalam waktu singkat, kawanan yang menghadang Xing Lu pun ambruk dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa. Xing Lu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan melanjutkan pencariannya.

Saat berjumpa dengan orang yang dicarinya, Xing Lu segera menyerang para pengawal dari gembong para pemberontak itu dan tanpa basa-basi Xing Lu pun meladeni perlawanan tak berarti yang dilancarkan oleh sang pemimpin untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan beruntun Xing Lu. Namun tentu saja kekuatan sang pemimpin pemberontak itu tak sebanding dengan Xing Lu yang telah terlatih sebagai pembunuh profesional. Dengan satu gerakan kilat yang tak tertangkap oleh mata, Xing Lu sudah menghabisi si pimpinan dengan pedangnya.

#

%

#

Darah masih menetes dari bilah pedang Xing Lu pada saat anggota pasukannya menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka untuk membereskan kawanan para pemberontak tersebut.

"Tuan Muda! Kami sudah membereskan yang ada di sekitar kastil ini! Bagaimana dengan gembongnya?" tanya salah satu dari pasukannya pada Xing Lu yang masih menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak didepannya.

"Sudah mati. Tempat ini suda beres," jawab Xing Lu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Xing Lu segera beranjak dari tempat itu bersama Sei Lan dan berkata pada para anggota pasukannya yang lain, "Tolong bereskan sisanya."

Anggota pasukannya yang lain segera memberi hormat pada pimpinannya itu. Xing Lu menjelajahi kastil itu bersama Sei lan karena sedari tadi ia merasakan adanya hawa kehidupan yang lain di dalam kastil itu. Pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan berkacamata itu heran, dari mana hawa itu berasal?

Kebingungannya sedikit terjawab saat sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara asing yang menurutnya sangat indah. Sebuah lagu yang sangat memilukan tengah dinyanyikan oleh seseorang yang berada di suatu ruangan di dalm kastil yang ia dan pasukannya masuki ini.

'_Siapa yang tengah menyanyi di dalam kastil ini?'_ batin Xing Lu penasaran dan bergegas menuju ke sumber suara.

Sei Lan mengikuti Xing Lu dan bertanya pada majikannya itu, "Tuan Muda? Ada apa? Kenapa Anda ke sini?"

Xing Lu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sei Lan dan terus mencari asal suara tersebut. Pencariannya berakhir di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hitam, dan Xing Lu serta Sei Lan pun masuk ke dalamnya. Xing Lu menyibak tirai putih yang menutupi ruangan rahasia di dalamnya. Saat itu, Xing Lu melihat pemandangan langka yang luar biasa. Sosok cantik duyung _noelle_ berambut _pink_ yang tengah diikat dengan kalung dan rantai besi di dalam akuarium kaca berlapis terali baja.

Duyung cantik berekor ungu kebiruan itu tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar sangat sedih. Matanya yang berwarna _pink_ keunguan itu nampak begitu kesepian dan mengibakan. Xin Lu menatap makhluk cantik itu selama semenit penuh tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

"Tuan Muda?" suara Sei lan menyentakkan Xing Lu dari keterpanaannya akan suara indah sang duyung.

"Sei Lan, tolong bantu aku untuk melepaskan duyung ini sekarang juga dari penjaranya," ucap Xing Lu seraya menggenggam rantai besi yang mengikat akuarium itu dan memutuskannya dengan pedangnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sei Lan segera membantu Xing Lu untuk melepaskan makhluk cantik itu dari kurungannya. Duyung cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada Xing Lu seraya bersenandung riang seolah dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Xing Lu karena telah dibebaskan dari kurungannya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya tak suka jika melihat makhluk lemah sepertimu ditindas begitu rupa seperti ini," ucap Xing Lu pada duyung itu seraya melepaskan kalung dan rantai besi yang mengikat makhluk cantik bersurai _pink_ itu. Mata coklat Xing Lu menatap hangat ke arah sang duyung _noelle_ dan berkata, "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah dan kurawat luka-lukamu sampai sembuh. Kau jangan khawatir." Mata coklat Xing Lu lalu menoleh ke arah pelayannya yang masih berdiri rikuh di sampng pecahan akuarium yang tadi dirusaknya, dan berujar, "Sei Lan, tolong katakan pada yang lain kalau aku pulang duluan. Setelah kau sampai di rumah, segera datang ke kamarku. Paham?"

Sei Lan menghaturkan hormat pada Xing Lu dan menyahut, "Baiklah, saya mengerti Tuan Muda."

Sepeninggal Sei Lan, Xing Lu sedikit menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan duyung bertubuh mungil itu. Pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu menyeka air mata yang masih menggelayut di sudut mata si duyung, dan membersihkan darah yang masih menempel di luka- pada tubuh duyung itu dengan penuh kasih.

Penuh kasih? Anehkah? Mungkn saja! Seorang Xing Lu Hausen yang kejam, dingin, dan seolah tak punya hati itu bisa berlaku lembut terhadap seekor duyung _noelle_? Xing Lu tak terlalu mempedulka perasaan-perasaan aneh yang merayap di relung hatinya. Yang ia tahu, tangan kurusnya segera mengangkat tubuh sang duyung dari tempat itu dan bergegas menuju rumahnya.

#

%

#

Sesampainya di rumah Xing Lu, si duyung _noelle_ itu mengedarkan mata _pink_ keunguannya ke sekelilingnya dan memasang ekspresi kagum. Xing Lu menangkap ekspresi itu dan berkata pelan pada sang duyung.

"Ini rumahku," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. Duyung itu masih mengeratkan tangannya di leher Xing Lu dan menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Xing Lu menoleh ke arah duyung cantik berambut _pink_ itu dan bertanya kepadanya, "Namamu?"

Duyung berambut _pink_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Xing Lu menghela napas cepat dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu… mmm, Razette. Ya, mulai hari ini namamu Razette!"

Makhluk cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu selama semenit penuh dan berkata dalam bahasa isyarat, _'Razette? Kenapa Razette?'_ . Xing Lu segera paham dengan isyarat tersebut dan menjelaskan padanya, "Razette itu artinya '_Berkah dari Tuhan_'. Nama yang sesuai denganmu, karena bagiku kau adalah berkah dari Tuhan untukku."

Duyung mungil yang kini bernama Razette itu menyunggingkan senyum manis dan bersenandung riang tanda bahwa ia menyukai nama tersebut. Xing Lu membelai rambut Razette dan berkata, "Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Razette!".

Setelah berkata demikian, Xing Lu membawa masuk Razette dan menyiapkan bak air untuk duyung mungil itu di kamarnya. Xing Lu juga menyediakan kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka-luka Razette. Sei Lan mengetuk pintu Xing Lu dan pemuda itu mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

Mata gelap Sei Lan memperhatikan Xing Lu yang tengah membersihkan luka-luka Razette dengan penuh kasih, dan tersenyum senang melihat majikannya itu nampak 'lebih manusiawi' daripada sebelumnya. Razette yang sedang dibalutkan perban oleh Xing Lu sangat senang karena ada orang yang begitu baik menrawat lukanya, dan ia pun bersenandung riang untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada pemuda itu.

"Razette, kalau kau bernyanyi sekeras itu nanti seisi rumah ini bisa dengar, lho! Kamu bisa diusir," Xing Lu menasihati Razette sambil membersihkan luka-luka Razette yang lain.

Razette menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, masih dengan senyum manis terpampang di bibir tipisnya. Sementara majikannya tengah mengobati luka-luka Razette, Sei Lan terkikik geli melihat sikap majikannya itu begitu perhatian kepada duyung _noelle_ itu. Apalagi si duyung nampaknya begitu suka dengan semua perlakuakn lembut Xing Lu padanya.

"Dia nampak begitu lengket dengan Tuan Muda, sepertinya Razette sadar kala Tuan Muda kesemsem padanya, ya?" komentar Sei Lan tanpa pikir panjang.

Urat-urat segera mencuat di dahi Xing u dan dia melempar pisau terbangnya ke arah Sei Lan seraya membentak, "SUDAH KUBILANG, '_JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TUAN MUDA_'!"

Sei Lan segera menghindari terjangan pisau terbang yang dilempar oleh majikannya itu dan berujar takut-takut, "Saya akan segera bawakan teh untuk Anda!"

"Dasar!" gerutu Xing Lu seraya menempelkan plester pada luka di pipi Razette dan duyung itu kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Xing Lu lewat bahasa isyarat.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Razette. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang mesti kulakukan," tukas Xing Lu pelan. "Nah, sudah selesai! Untuk sementara kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu sampai luka-lukamu sembuh ya, Razette!" ucap Xing Lu seraya mengikat kencang perban di tangan Razette.

Razette mengangguk pelan. Xing Lu lalu mengambil seutas pita berwarna merah dan mengikat rambut _pink_ panjang milik Razette. Xing Lu juga menghadiahkan sebuah _choker_ pada duyung mungil itu dan memasangkannya ke leher Razette.

"Dengan begini, kau tampak manis, Razette.." ucap Xing Lu lembut, namun tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Razette paham dengan sikap Xing Lu itu, dan membalasnya dengan senyuman tulusnya. Xing Lu lalu memindahkan Razette ke akuarium besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya merawat luka-luka Razette beberapa waktu lalu, dan bersandar di depan akuarium tersebut. Razette menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Xing Lu sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah merawat luka-lukanya dan mengizinkannya tinggal di kediaman Hausen.

'_Lagu ini… belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa, batinku terasa lebih tenang dan beban pikiranku serasa dihilangkan olehnya,_' batin Xing Lu seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding kaca akuarium.

Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata Xing Lu mulai memberat dan akhirnya pemuda kesepian itu pun jatuh tertidur di depan akuarium tempat Razette dirawat. Dengan ekspresi lembut tergambar di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat datar tanpa emosi apapun….

#

%

#

Mata _pink_ keunguan Razette menatap selama semenit penuh tanpa berkedip ke arah apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Xing Lu di mejanya. Ekspresinya nampak sangat kagum dengan keahlian orang—yang kini menjadi sosok spesial baginya—itu dalam mengerjakan boneka porselen. Xing Lu menoleh ke arah Razette yang tak lagi bersosok duyungnya, dan membelai lembut rambut si duyung. Razette tersenyum senang dan memegang erat tangan besar Xing Lu. Selain itu, ia juga sangat senang karena Xing Lu memberinya sebuah gaun putih yang sangat cantik.

'_Xing Lu, kau sangat suka membuat boneka, ya?_' tanya Razette dalam bahasa isyarat.

Xing Lu menganggukka kepalanya dan berujar pelan, "Ya, karena melalui boneka-lah aku bisa menumpahkan segala keluh kesahku dan juga mencurahkan perasaanku ke dalamnya. Apakah kau tertarik dengan boneka buatanku, Razette?"

Razette tersenyum manis seraya bersenandung pelan tanda mengiyakan ucapan Xing Lu. Makhluk cantik bermata _pink_ keunguan itu kembali bertanya pada Xing Lu dalam bahasa isyarat, '_Tapi… kenapa semua bonekamu modelnya ibumu?_'

Xing Lu bingung mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Razette, dan gelagapan saat makhluk cantik itu menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah menuntut jawaban dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Xing Lu akhirnya menghela napas dan mengalah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Razette. Jawaban yang sama dengan yang dilontarkannya dulu pada Sei Lan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Karena Ibu adalah milik Ayah, maka aku ingin membuat Ibu untuk diriku sendiri…"

Razette mendengarkan ucapan Xing Lu dengan seksama, dan kembali bertanya pada pemuda itu dalam bahasa isyarat, '_Memangnya selama ini Xing Lu tidak pernah bercengkaram dengan ibu, ya? Seperti misalkan waktu sarapan pagi?_'

Xing Lu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan berkata, "Aku… tidak pernah sarapan bersama keluargaku, Razette. Selama ini jika aku makan pagi, aku pasti makan sendiri di kamar ini atau kadang-kadang ditemani oleh Sei Lan."

Razette menatap sedih Xing Lu dan berkata kembali dengan bahasa isyarat, '_Jadi selama ini Xing Lu selalu sendirian, apa Xing Lu tidak merasa kesepian? Apa Xing Lu tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara?_'

**Degg!** Xing Lu terhenyak dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Razette. Teman? Tak pernah sebelumnya seorang Xing Lu Hausen memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Kesepian? Ahh, andai saja Razette tahu kalau dirinya memang selalu merasa kesepian, bahkan sebelum Razette datang ke rumahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa kesepian jika seluruh tanggung jawab Kaln Hausen diserahkan kepadanya, sementara dia tidak diperbolehkan berinteraksi sebagai individu dengan orang lain?

Melihat kebingungan tergambar di wajah Xing Lu, Razette hanya mengulas senyum maklum dan berjinjit untuk membelai lembut rambut coklat kemerahan Xing Lu seraya berkata dalam bahasa isyarat, '_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku paham kok, Xing Lu._'

#

%

#

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan sejak Razette datang ke kediaman Hausen. Xing Lu kini tak lagi merasa kesepian karena ada Razette yang kini menemaninya. Kebekuan hatinya pun kini perlahan mulai mencair, dan sikapnya mulai melunak terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Xing Fa yang merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Xing Lu menegurnya saat pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu hendak mengambil sarapan paginya.

"Xing Lu, belakangan ini aku merasa sikapmu sedikit melunak," Xing fa menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mengecewakan sekali. Apa kau jadi besar kepala karena kemampuanmu diakui oleh seluruh klan?"

Xing Lu tidak membalas sindiran tajam dari ayahnya. Dia hanya terdia sambil menatap dingin pria tua berambut perak itu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun untuk menyangkal ucapan Xing Fa.

"Anak bodoh, pijakanmu mulai runtuh, tahu! Klan tak akan kuserahkan pada orang semacam itu!" ucap Xing Fa penuh sarkasme.

Xing Lu sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan ayahnya, dan hanya berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sei Lan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang terjadi antara ayah-anak itu segera mengejar majikannya. Seingat Sei Lan, jika Xing Lu sedang gundah maka destinasi pelampiasan perasaannya selain kamarnya adalah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Benar saja! Xing Lu tengah mengusap-usap batang besar sebuah pohon yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman itu. Wajahnya nampak sangat sendu saat menatap pohon itu.

"Tuan Muda!" suara _bass_ Sei Lanmenyentakkan lamunan Xing Lu dan membuat pemuda itu segera menoleh ke arah pria berambut dan bermata gelap yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sei Lan, tolong kau urus taman untuk persiapan musim dingin," ucap Xing Lu seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah pelayan setianya itu.

"Ah, baik Tuan Muda!" kata Sei Lan patuh. Saat Xing Lu hendak beranjak kembali menuju pohon yang ia usap sebelumnya, Sei Lan bertanya pada majikannya itu dengan hati-hati, "Tuan Muda, tidakkah sebaiknya sesekali Anda menemui ibunda Anda?"

Xing Lu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, meski demikian Sei Lan masih bisa melihat kesenduan terpancar di bola mata coklat milik majikannya itu. "Lebih baik, Ibu tak punya kenangan mengenai diriku…" jawab Xing Lu lirih.

"Tuan Muda? Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Sei Lan tidak paham dengan maksud dari perkataan majikannya itu.

Xing lu memejamkan bola mata coklatnya perlahan, menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dengan begitu… kalau aku mati, Ibu tak perlu bersedih."

"Tuan Muda…"

Xing Lu beranjak dari hadapan Sei Lan dan menuju ke arah pohon yang sempat disentuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu dan berkata perlahan, "Pohon ini adalah hadiah dari Ibu untukku. Ditanam di hari kelahiranku."

Sei Lan menatap ke arah pohon yang disentuh Xing Lu dan berkomentar, "Saya pernah mendengarnya juga betapa Anda menyayangi pohon tersebut."

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong kau urus pohon ini," ucap Xing Lu tanpa ekspresi.

Sei Lan terkejut bukan main mendengarnya dan segera menukas majikannya itu, "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Tuan Muda!"

Namun Xing Lu masih melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada datar tanpa memedulikan kekhawatiran Sei Lan, "Kalau sampai kering, kugentayangi kau."

"Tuan Muda!" seru Sei Lan masih dengan nada khawatir, berusaha mengingatkan Xing Lu akan ucapannya yang kelewatan.

#

%

#

Seminggu setelahnya, Xing Lu mendapatkan tugas untuk menghabisi gerombolan pedagang budak yang menculik paksa anak-anak, pemuda, dan gadis-gadis dari pemukiman penduduk di Kerajaan Raggs. Namun pada saat Xing Lu dan pasukannya tiba di lokasi sang pelaku, mereka hanya mendapati tumpukan mayat yang bergelimpangan di kastil itu. Sejauh mata Xing Lu memandang, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang masih hidup.

"Sampai perempuan dan anak-anak juga jadi korban…" gumam Xing Lu lirih saat tahu pelaku sudah menghabisi semua tawanannya berikut dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menutupi jejak saat Xing Lu dan pasukannya tiba di tempat itu.

Dengan perasaan galau yang melanda pikirannya, Xing Lu pulang dengan tangan hampa. Saat masuk ke kamarnya, Razette menyambut kepulangan Xing Lu dengan riang gembira. Namun Xing Lu mengacuhkannya, dan tidak menyimak lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Razette. Kalut menyelubungi pikirannya yang galau, membuat Razette cemas dengan kondisi pria yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Dengan wajah murung, Xing Lu duduk di sudut ruangan. Merenungi segala yang terjadi padanya selama seminggu ini. Kekecewaan Sang Ayah padanya yang berujung merenggangnya hubungan ayah-anak antara Xing Fa dengan Xing Lu. Hatinya yang sepi tanpa kasih sayang dari Sang Ibu. Tekanan-tekanan dari dalam klannya yang memaksa dirinya untuk memikul tanggung jawab yang berat sebagai pemimpin klan. Kegagalannya hari ini dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai abdi Kerajaan Raggs.

Aaah, kenapa semua ini harus menjadi beban bagi Xing Lu? Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu menyiksa batinnya? Apakah semua ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan?

Xing Lu sendiri adalah seorang yang meragukan keberadaan Tuhan, walaupun dia sendiri adalah anggota dari _God House of Fest_. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sendiri berpikir… jika Tuhan itu memang ada, tak seharusnya orang-orang tak berdosa itu ikut jadi korban. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Xing Lu.

'_Mungkin, aku memang tidak cocok menjadi pimpinan. Masa' hatiku goyah hanya karena hal semacam ini?_' batin Xing Lu menertawakan kelemahan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menghibur diri dari kekalutan yang melandanya, walau ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil.

Suara air menetes yang terdengar semakin mendekat membuat Xing Lu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap ke si pembuat suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya Xing Lu saat mendapati sosok yang serupa dengan dirinya itu menatapnya penuh arti.

"RAZETTE? ! Aduh, jangan bikin aku kaget, dong!" gerutu Xing Lu saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang memakai wajahnya itu Razette. Ia tahu akan hal itu saat melihat _choker_ dan pita yang dikenakan oleh sosok itu sama dengan pita dan _choker_ yang biasa dikenakan oleh Razette.

Razette yang menggunakan wajah Xing Lu itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka raut wajah Xing Lu yang selalu muram. Ia lalu berkata dalam bahasa isyarat bahwa tak seharusnya Xing Lu menampakkan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, sendu, dan muram.

Razette lalu menunjukkan pada Xing Lu bahwa ia seharusnya tersenyum dengan tulus, tanpa beban. Melihat sosok imitasinya itu tersenyum, tanpa terasa bulir-bulir bening mulai menuruni pipinya yang putih.

"Aku… tidak tahu ekspresi itu…" ucapnya terbata-bata di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu mengibakan. "Aku tidak pernah tersenyum."

Mendengar itu, Razette berinisiatif untuk menenangkan Xing Lu dengan cara membelai lembut rambut coklat kemerahan pemuda itu. Xing Lu pun terhanyut dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Razette, dan reflek memeluk duyung cantik itu.

Razette membiarkan pemuda itu mendekapnya dan menangis sepuasnya dipelukannya. Hari itu, Xing Lu belajar sesuatu dari Razette. Bahwa sedingin apapun sikapnya terhadap orang lain, namun ada seseorang yang mempedulikannya dan di saat dia sedih, mampu menghiburnya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

#

%

#

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Xing Lu dengan cekatan membuat banyak sekali boneka porselen. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini modelnya bukan lagi ibundanya. Xing Lu kini telah menemukan wanita yang menjadi tambatan hatinya dan wanita itu memahami apa yang Xing Lu pikirkan dan apa yang Xing Lu rasakan. Razette telah menjadi seseorang yang paling berharga di hidup Xing Lu dan pemuda itu rela mengorbankan apa saja demi makhluk cantik itu.

"Tuan Muda, " Sei Lan memanggil Xing Lu dengan nada ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan penuh arti membuat Sei Lan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Eeeng, anu, apakah Anda benar-benar menyukai Razette" tanya Sei Lan dengan hati-hati. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika majikannya itu akan melemparinya lagi dengan pisau terbang atau sejenisnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sei Lan?" Xing Lu malah berbalik bertanya.

"Soalnya, Anda terlihat begitu dekat dengannya, dan Anda juga terlihat begitu memperhatikannya. Sampai kapan Anda akan menyembunyikannya di dalam kamar ini? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti Tuan Besar memergoki An da sedang bersama dengannya?" tanya Sei Lan dengan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

Xing Lu menatap pelayannya itu selama semenit penuh. Senyum tipis tiba-tiba mengembang di bibirnya dan menjawab kecemasan Sei Lan dengan suara sendunya, "Aku masih memerlukan sedikit waktu lagi untuk bisa memperkenalkan Razette pada Ayah dan Ibu. Tak masalah jika suatu hari nanti Ayah atau Ibu memergokiku saat bersama dengan Razette, asalkan mereka tidak memisahkanku dengan Razette kupikir tidak masalah. Karena aku begitu ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi tentang Razette, seperti halnya dirinya yang begitu memahami diriku."

"Tuan Muda…" Sei Lan menatap kagum Xing Lu, "… romantis banget!"

"BERISIIIIKKK!" seru Xing Lu seraya melempari Sei Lan dengan pisau terbang yang dihindari oleh si pelayan dengan mudahnya. Dan pelayan rese itu segera pergi dari kamar Xing Lu sambil tertawa-tawa riang sehabis meledek majikannya itu.

"Dasar!" dengus Xing Lu sebal. Tangan-tangan rampingnya kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti karena 'gangguan kecil' beberapa saat yang lalu.

Xing Lu menghela napas sejenak dan menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya. Dia tersenyum puas karena kini kamarnya tak lagi didominasi oleh boneka ibundanya. Kali ini kamarnya mulai dipenuhi oleh boneka-boneka Razette, wanita yang sangat berarti bagi Xing Lu. Wanita yang telah mencairkan kebekuan hatinya dan mengobati rasa sepi yang sempat merayap di relung sanubarinya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum makhluk cantik itu datang ke kediaman Klan Hausen.

Suara nyanyian yang familiar di telinga Xing Lu membuat pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan tak ayal membuat Xing Lu menyunggingkan senyum lembut nan tulus di bibirnya. Sepertinya sejak hari 'itu', Xing Lu mati-matian belajar untuk bisa tersenyum tulus tanpa beban.

Razette bersenandung riang seraya memainkan salah satu boneka buatan Xing Lu. Nampaknya ia sangat gembira sekali karena perasaannya terhadap Xing Lu kini berbalas. Xing Lu memejamkan bola mata coklatnya perlahan dan mendekati Razette tanpa suara, lalu pemuda bermata coklat itu duduk berjongkok di dekat Razette dan berujar.

"Surat keputusan mengenai pengangkatanku sebagai Kepala Klan sudah keluar, dan semua anggota klan sudah mengakui kemampuanku sebagai Kepala Klan yang baru," Razette menoleh ke arah Xing Lu dan mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. Xing Lu melanjutkan ucapannya seraya menghela napas panjang, "Meski demikian, aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Sebab aku memang tidak peduli dengan kedudukan ataupun jabatan sebagai Kepala Klan."

Razette tersenyum lembut dan bersenandung pelan sambil menantikan kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Xing Lu. Xing Lu menatap iris _pink_ keunguan Razette dan berkata.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin menjadi seorang dalang boneka. Kau yang menyanyi dan aku mengendalikan boneka-boneka itu. Pastinya nanti akan jadi pertunjukkan yang luar biasa kan, Razette?"

Razette kembali tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Xing Lu menengadahkan kepalanya kembali dan berkata, "Kita akan keliling dunia sambil menggelar pertunjukkan boneka... Bersama-sama kita akan mencari kampung halamanmu, Razette..."

Xing Lu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Razette. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir kedua makhluk yang berlainan ras itu. Sebuah mimpi kecil milik mereka berdua yang begitu ingin sekali diwujudkan. Kehangatan yang merebak di dada Xing Lu terasa begitu menyesakkan, namun cukup membuatnya begitu bahagia walau hidupnya penuh tekanan intrik dan politik yang begitu keras. Mungkin bagi Xing Lu, tak peduli meski dunia ini hancur asalkan Razette ada di sisinya... pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia tahu, bahwa hidup ini tak selamanya 'baik-baik saja'.

#

%

#

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, perang Raggs dengan Balsburg pun meletus. Keluarga Hausen pun turut serta dalam peperangan itu. Beberapa petarung terbaik termasuk Xing Lu terjung ke kancah pertempuran membela keluarga Kerajaan Raggs dari gempuran Kekaisaran Balsburg yang bermaksud untuk menginvasi Kerajaan Raggs dan menjadikan seluruh daratan di dunia menjadi milik Kekaisaran Balsburg.

Namun pertempuran itu tidak berjalan seimbang dan pihak-pihak yang mendukung Kerajaan Raggs pun satu demi satu jatuh ke dalam kekalahan. Kerajaan Raggs hancur dan korban pun banyak berjatuhan di sana karena kekalahan dalam perang yang dialami Raggs,

Keluarga Hausen pun seharusnya dihancurkan oleh Kekaisaran Balsburg karena kalah dalam perang. Namun pihak Kekaisaran Balsburg memberikan kesempatan bagi keluarga itu untuk tetap berdiri dengan syarat mereka menyerahkan kepala dari pemimpin Klan Hausen. Xing Fa yang menerima pemberitaan itu dari kekaisaran, geram dan meremas-remas surat yang baru saja tiba di kediamannya itu sampai tidak berbentuk. Pria tua berambut perak itu berujar pada Xing Lu dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan kepalamu pada pihak kekaisaran! Kau adalah Kepala Klan! Nasib klan ini ada di pundakmu!"

Xing Lu mendengarkan luapan emosi pria tua itu dengan penuh perhatian. Ia sudah mendengarkan hal itu berulang-ulang dari ayahnya, dan ia cukup tahu bahwa ayahnya itu tak rela jika Xing Lu memberikan nyawanya untuk kekaisaran. Karena itu sama artinya dengan penghinaan bagi keluarga Hausen.

"Xing Lu, kau memelihara duyung _noelle_ di dalam kamarmu, kan?" tanya Xing Fa dengan getir. Pertanyaan itu membuat Xing Lu kaget luar biasa, terlebih saat Xing Fa melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada dingin dalam suaranya, "Suruh dia menyamar sebagai dirimu dan penggal kepalanya!"

"AYAH? ! AKU TIDAK..." Xing Lu mencoba untuk menyangkal pernyatan Sang Ayah.

"JANGAN BERDUSTA! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG SELAMA INI KAU LAKUKAN DI DALAM KAMARMU, XING LU!" hardik Xing Fa dengan suara meninggi. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Xing Fa segera memeluk anak lelakinya itu dengan penuh kasih seolah lelaki tua itu tak ingin kehilangan anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu. "Kau adalah putraku tersayang! Putra kebanggaanku! Aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun!"

Xing Lu terharu dengan perkataan ayahnya. Dia pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa di balik sikap dingin dan kerasnya Sang Ayah, ternyata tersimpan kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Namun, tentu saja Xing Lu tidak setuju jika ia harus mengorbankan Razette untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Suara nyanyian yang familiar di telinga Xing Lu membuat pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan hadirnya sosok wanita yang disayanginya itu di ruang tengah tempat dirinya dan Sang Ayah berbincang-bincang. Sepertinya Razette sudah mendengarkan percakapan antara Xing Fa dan Xing Lu dari tadi, sebab makhluk cantik itu membungkuk hormat pada Xing Fa dan Xing Lu dan merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah Xing Lu yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Xing Lu segera tersadar bahwa Razette akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk keselamatan jiwa Xing Lu, namun bukan itu yang Xing Lu harapkan dari Razette! Tepat pada saat Xing Fa menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Razette, Xing Lu menahan laju pedang si lelaki tua dan mengakibatkan pedang itu menusuk dada Xing Lu. Darah segar bermuncratan dan sebagian mengenai wajah Razette.

"Ayah, maaf..." bisik Xing Lu di sela-sela napasnya yang tersendat. _'Aku ingin merasakan cinta yang bisa mengubah kehidupanku...'_

Tubuh kurus pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Sei Lan dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya segera menghambur ke arah Xing Lu dan mencoba memberikan pertolongan pada Sang Kepala Klan. Tapi, sepertinya pendarahan yang dialami Xing Lu sangat parah. Dengan napas yang kian sendat, Xing Lu berkata tidak jelas..._  
_

"Sei Lan, kau ada dimana? Kenap kau tidak terlihat?"

"Tuan Muda! Anda bicara apa? Bertahanlah!" seru Sei Lan panik.

"Aah, rupanya ada di sana, ya?" ucap Xing Lu dengan senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya dan tangannya teracung ke arah ruangan utama. Sosok dewa kematian yang menggenggam sebuah sabit besar dengan simbol berbentuk bulan sabit yang menyerong ke arah gagang sabitnya, muncul di hadapan Xing Lu. Tepat ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Sang Dewa."

Setelah menunjuk ke arah sosok Sang Dewa di kediaman itu—Fest—Xing Lu pun menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Kepergiannya disertai isak tangis dan jeritan pilu para penghuni kediaman Hausen. Razette menangis tanpa suara. Sesungguhnya ia tak mau Xing Lu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindunginya, kenapa lelaki itu begitu gegabah mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri demi dirinya? Kenapa?

Hari-hari tanpa Xing Lu di sampingnya membuat Razette merasa hampa. Nyanyiannya kini tak lagi terasa menenangkan hati. hampir setiap hari makhluk cantik itu menyenandungkan lagu sedih di samping pusara kekasihnya itu, berharap agar dia kembali. Tentu saja hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Dengan keputusasaan yang menyelimuti batinnya, Razette pun mengakhiri hidupnya dengan belati milik Xing Lu. Tubuh Mungilnya roboh di samping pusara Xing Lu dengan bersimbah darah. Beberapa menit kemudian, napasnya pun berhenti untuk selamanya.

Lalu keajaiban pun terjadi! Sosok Xing Lu yang seharusnya sudah meninggal pun perlahan muncul di tempat itu. Tentu saja bukan lagi sebagai manusia hidup, Xing Lu kini telah menjadi salah satu dari _Seven Ghost_—Fest. Xing Lu pun kini memikul tugas sebagai Roh Penyambung Jiwa dan menjaga agar segel Verloren tidak terlepas supaya kedamaian di dunia tetap terjaga.

Saat Xing Lu tengah membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, ia melihat roh Razette menghambur ke arahnya dengan berlinangan air mata. Xing Lu segera memeluk erat tubuh roh Razette.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu sedih, Razette..." ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata yang masih bergulir di pipi Razette. "Syukurlah jiwamu masih di sini seluruhnya..."

Xing Lu menatap tubuh kaku Razette yang tergolek di tanah, dan menghampirinya. Xing Lu mengeluarkan benang roh Razette dan menyambungkannya dengan benang roh miliknya sendiri. Secara ajaib, tubuh Razette yang tadinya diam tak bergerak , mulai menggerakkan mata dan tangannya. Dalam waktu singkat, tubuh Razette bangkit seolah-olah tak pernah mengalami kematian.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Xing Lu lembut.

Razette menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, Xing Lu tersenyum lembut dan menggamit tangan Razette. "Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Xing Lu seraya mengajak makhluk cantik itu untuk meninggalkan kediaman Hausen. Razette mengikutinya. Dan setelah itu, sosok mereka tak terlihat lagi baik di kediaman Hausen maupun di seluruh distri 6.

#

%

#

Beberapa tahun kemudian, lonceng Gereja Order Balsburg berdentang berkali-kali menandakan waktu misa pagi telah tiba. Para uskup dan suster pun telah bersiap untuk memulai doa, dan kegiatan ritual pembaptisan untuk melindungi mereka dari Korr. Acara hampir dimulai, namun ada yang lain dari jajaran uskup yang berbaris di dekat altar,ada seorang uskup yang belum hadir di antaranya.

Hakuren Oak yang pertama kali mneyadari hal tersebut, dan ia pun segera mencari sang uskup. Pencariannya berakhir di taman air mancur yang berada di tengah gereja. Didapatinya sosok itu tengah terbaring di tepi air mancur. Di samping Sang Uskup, ada sosok cantik berambut _pink_ yang tengah membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Uskup Castor!" seru Hakuren agak keras dan membuat sang uskup itu terbangun kaget dan duduk di tepi air mancur itu. "Ya, ampun! Kenapa Anda tertidur di tempat seperti itu? Cepat rapikan pakaian Anda! Misa pagi akan segera dimulai!"

"Ah, maaf ya, Hakuren! Kau sampai menyusul saya ke tempat ini. Kau dulua saja bagaimana? Biar nanti saya menyusul!" ucap Sang Uskup yang berambut coklat kemerahan itu seraya mengenakan topi uskupnya dan membetulkan letak jubah putihnya. Hakuren masih menatapnya tak percaya, maka uskup berkacamata itupun berkelakar untuk meyakinkan Hakuren, "Jangan Khawatir! Saya pasti akan tiba tepat waktu, kok! jangan samakan saya dengan uskup preman bermata biru itu, oke?"

Sepeninggal Hakuren, sosok uskup berambut coklat kemerahan itu masih menatap sendu ke arah makhluk cantik yang masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada sosok uskup di depannya itu. Sang Uskup bermata coklat itu mngulurkan tangannya ke arah si duyung dan berkata.

"Ayo, Razette!"

Sosok duyung itu, Razette, segera mengenakan seragam suster yang disodorkan oleh Sang Uskup dan mengikuti langkah anggun sang pria.

Beberapa tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, dan kini mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di Gereja Order Balsburg. Razette kini menjadi seorang organis di gereja dan Xing Lu mengganti namanya menjadi castor. Setelah itu, Castor mengikuti ujian keuskupan di Order dan berhasil melaluinya dengan baik. Kini, Castor dan Razette akan selalu bersama, selamanya...

**~ #$%Compiuto%$# !~**

****A/N : *speechless* Err, kayaknya kok gaje banget, ya? Maaf kalau nggak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya dan Castor jadi OOC, minna-san! Oke, deh! terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, sudikah jika Anda meninggalkan komentar, kritik, dan saran lewat **REVIEW**? **Please review, if don't mind!**


End file.
